The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing an electronic system, and a semiconductor device.
Semiconductor chips or semiconductor dies can be coupled to carriers like, for example, printed circuit boards. In particular, semiconductor chips can include electrical contact elements on at least one of their main surfaces and the semiconductor chips have to be coupled to the carrier with the contact element forming an electrically and thermally conducting connection there between. Moreover, the connection between the semiconductor chip and the carrier should have satisfactory mechanical properties like mechanical strength and stability against thermal mechanical stress. Furthermore, the number of fabrication processes should be kept low.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.